


The Blight House

by TheArtsyBlatherskite



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyBlatherskite/pseuds/TheArtsyBlatherskite
Summary: Dinner at Blight Manor is the worst part of Amity's day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Blight House

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a part of a whole fic or anything, I just wanted to write a scene that demonstrated a what life is like for Amity and her siblings.
> 
> I guess it's sorta like a free-flowing scene that fits into any of my stories, including the Raven House, my Amity-is-human swap AU.

* * *

Amity's knuckles had gone white. Her face was a practiced mask of calm and there was a faint ringing in her left ear.

"Amity?" Her father's voice hit her like an icy shower in a subzero climate, "Amity have you heard a _word_ I've said?"

Amity turned towards her father. Alador Blight sat at the far end of the table, opposite his wife. He leveled his daughter with a loathsome glare that could kill a slitherbeast. "I'm Sorry, Father," Amity's voice was shaking slightly, "I was lost in thought."

"Quite unbecoming of a Blight, dear," her mother crooned from the other end of the table. Odalia was smiling when Amity turned toward her, but there was no warmth in her eyes, it seamed to Amity more like a predator baring it's fangs before it strikes. "We can't have people thinking our youngest daughter spends all her time with her head in the clouds, now can we?"

"Of course, mother. It won't happen again."

Odalia's predatory grin broadened. "Your father was just asking you about your grades, dear" she said, impatiently tapping a sheet of paper on the table in front of her. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"A... an _A_? Amity said, leaning forward to peer at the letter her mother was indicating.

"One mustn't phrase an answer as a question, dear" her mother chided in her sickly sweet tone, "however, I was actually asking about the symbol _next_ to the _A._

Oh.

_Oh._

"That... that's a minus sign." Amity's heart plummeted as she spoke and her mouth was suddenly incredibly dry. Her eyes flicked briefly to her siblings, they had both stopped eating and were glancing at her anxiously.

"Well," her father's cold, condescending voice cut through the tension, "at least you have a basic understanding of that symbol. Would you care to explain how you managed to fail us so _miserably_?"

Amity instinctively flinched and prepared for the worst as her father raised his hand, he sneered slightly at this as he reached for the glass in front of him and brought it to his lips.

Amity was silent for a moment as she tried to reign in her frantic thoughts. She waited too long, Alador made an impatient grunt and abruptly rose from his seat.

"I- I don't _know_!" Amity said desperately, "but- but I can do better! I'll make it up, I'll talk to me teacher, I'll- I'll do extra credit! Whatever it takes!" Her words tumbled out of her mouth one after another, frantic and shakey, but she prayed it would be enough to pacify him.

Alador stopped walking towards his daughter, but his fists remained clenched and his hard, hateful eyes didn't soften. He surveyed her with disdain for a moment before turning back to his chair. "Very well," he growled, "ensure that this doesn't happen again. For _your_ sake."

Amity let out a breah she didn't know she was holding when her father sat down. After taking a moment to calm herself, she returned her gaze to her untouched supper.

"Now run along to bed." Her father said. It wasn't a request.

"Dad, she hasn't even-" her brother finally spoke up, but fell silent almost immediately as his father shot him a menacing glare.

Amity's stomach rumbled in protest as she put down her unused fork. It took a great deal of effort not to break into a run as she left the spacious dining room, not daring to look back at her parents. Once she reached her room and was hidden behind the closed, lockless door, her resolve crumbled and she finally broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda clumsy writing on this one.


End file.
